Never Banned
by Ms. Amanda Rose
Summary: Chad goes into the prop house one day and Sonny pretty much bites his head off. Then she somehow ends up on the banned wall. Channy. one-shot. I'm trying to write for SWAC hope its ok.


**Hello again. So guess what?**

**I have no idea what I'm doing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Sonnys POV

"You're just such...such…" Once again Chad Dylan Cooper was pushing my buttons.

"Such a what?" He smirked. My voice got louder.

"Such a jerkthrob!" I have no idea why Chad decided to storm into the prop room. All I know is Tawni, Nico and Grady are tired of watching us fight.

"Well you're a diva!" Seriously! I'm far from a diva.

"I'm not a diva! It's your fault people think I'm a diva! Just because you're a cold-hearted puppy shover…"

"It was only one puppy! And I'm not coldhearted!" Chad actually looked a little hurt. That's a first.

"You could of fooled me" I muttered. He heard me.

"I don't know why I even bother with you." I glared.

"Excuse me? What am I a charity chase!" I was so mad.

"No you're a random. That's why I shouldn't bother." Then he turned and walked out. I heard Tawni let out a breath.

"Finally! I thought that would never end!" Nico and Grady nodded.

"What? He's the one that stormed in here." Tawni spoke up.

"He came in here to ask you something. Then you started with how he lied in his blog about your fake kiss. Then he said you should be glad you're even mentioned in his blog. I blanked out after."

"He's so irritating." I groaned sitting down.

"You know you could have just let him ask you whatever it was he wanted too. Then you both could of avoided that whole argument over nothing." When did Tawni start to care? I looked over at Nico and Grady. They were looking for popcorn twins again.

"I wonder what he wanted." Tawni stood up and gave me a weird look.

"Are you serious? Everyone here knows what Chad wanted. I mean Nico come on. You to Grady heck even Zora knows what he wanted. Right?" I looked over at the vent and saw Zoras head sticking out.

"Yep, I heard him talking about it in his dressing room." Nico and Grady were nodding.

"Okay since you all seem to know what he wanted. Tell me." Tawni shook her head.

"You'll figure it out when you're less…" She thought about it.

"Oblivious!" Zora yelled. I jumped.

"Yes that's the right word. Anyway I'm going to go." She skipped toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping where else?"

~The next day~

Chad is actually avoiding me! I tried to go onto his set today and SOMEONE put me on the banned wall. Right next to Zac Efron. That's really bad in Chads world. He's seriously avoiding me.

I walked into the cafeteria completely annoyed. The big security guard was mean. As soon as I noticed Chad I walked up to him.

"Why am I on the banned wall!" Okay I admit my reaction was weird. I guess it's because I'm not used to being up there. Chad always said he kept forgetting to add me up there. I really was kinda hoping he didn't want me there.

"What do you mean Monroe?" He honestly looked confused. I sighed.

"I was going to your set earlier to apologize for me snapping at you. I was also going to ask you what you had wanted yesterday, but I was banned!" The yelling wasn't my fault. I couldn't help it.

"Chill will ya. I didn't ban you." He stood up and looked at his cast mates.

"Okay. Which one of you banned Sonny?" No one spoke up. He shook his head. His sparkly eyes suddenly weren't sparkling.

"Fine don't tell me. I guess you don't listen when I talk. Sonny is NEVER banned. Got it?" Everyone nodded. He turned to look at me. He sighed.

"So you were coming to apologize?" I nodded.

"I thought about it. I know you're not heartless. I mean look at everything you did for me. I knew you cared when you pretended to be weird beard."

"No! I told you I-"

"Just wanted to wear the weird beard. Yeah I know." He smiled a little. "You also were my fake date. You danced with me at the fake prom. You've done a lot."

"Yeah…" I bit my lip.

"So…what did you want to ask me?" I noticed I was playing with my hair. I only do that when I nervous. I can't believe I'm nervous.

"Um…" I waited. "Well…" He looked around and grabbed my hand. Then he pulled me into the hallway.

"Okay this is better." He muttered. I gave him a 'huh?' look.

"What did you want Chad?" He still hadn't let go of my hand. He took a breath.

"Do you remember what Selena said?" I nodded. "She said we were perfect for each other. I...don't think…she was wrong." I didn't say anything. His eyes were sparkling again.

"I wasn't lying when I said you had pretty hair Sonny." He touched it lightly. "you…I don't know. I feel different around you. I've been nicer since you got here. Heck I even got you an audition…" I smiled.

"I knew I forgot something." I hadn't noticed how close he had gotten. He shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"So…I was wondering…" He smiled at me.

"Yeah…?" He was REALLY close now.

"You know I like you Sonny. So…I know this is probably fast but…" I waited. Somehow I was pressed up against the wall. He still was holding my hand.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I literally wasn't breathing. Then he was kissing me.

At first it was light. It was really sweet. He let go of my hand and wrapped them around me. I couldn't deny how I was feeling. The sparks I felt. I kissed him back.

"Finally!" we broke apart and looked at Tawni and Zora. They were smiling, but they didn't leave. I guess they wanted me to answer him.

"So…" He looked back at me. Ignoring them.

"So…" I played dumb.

"Come on Sonny" Chad started whining. I laughed.

"Chad…I'd love to be you're girlfriend." He smiled and kissed me lightly. I heard an ew from Zora and an aw from Tawni.

"Oh and Sonny" I looked at Chad.

"Yeah?"

"I would never ever ban you."

* * *

**:)**

**I hope you liked it. _review?_**


End file.
